1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved edging device for a paint applying tool and the like.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
One of the more difficult tasks in painting a surface is to edge around an object or another surface. For example, while painting a wall, it is often difficult to edge around a door or window frame. Many different devices exist in the prior art to assist in edging a surface or to perform the edging operation. Edging shields, for example, are available and are placed against or around the surface that is not to be painted and paint is applied up to the shield. The typical prior art shield, however, oftentimes allows paint to seep beneath it resulting in a ragged or uneven edge.
Other types of prior art devices use a roller that allows the paint applying tool to move along the surface to be painted and the roller engages the surface against which an edge is to be applied. The roller prevents the tool from abutting directly against the surface that is not to be painted, thus, allowing an edge to be painted. Such an edging device is illustrated in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,042,952, 3,359,589 and 3,708,821. These prior art devices, however, include rollers only on one side of the tool thus limiting the utility of the device. In those tools that include rollers on both sides of the tool, the rollers are fixed and cannot accommodate different size paint pads. Tools including rollers on both sides are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,599,265 and 3,605,165. The edging rollers on these prior art tools are permanent thus preventing their use in applications where an edging roller is not desired.
It is desirable to provide an edging tool that can accommodate different sized paint pads and is adaptable for use on either side of the paint tool.